


welcome to your life

by themundaneweirdo



Series: detective au [4]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Anita and Dominque Love Babies, Baby Lee Is Here, Ben Being A Good Mommy, Ben Will Be Called Momma Don’t Come For Me, Breastfeeding, Brian And Roger Are Not Famous, F/M, Fluff, Gwilym Being A Good Daddy, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg, Nursing, Pregnancy, Welcoming Baby Home, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 02:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themundaneweirdo/pseuds/themundaneweirdo
Summary: Gwilym’s not too certain about how two older men and two older women had gotten into his house, and he’s nonetheless confused as they all sit around the various furniture pieces in his living room.





	welcome to your life

**Author's Note:**

> Some friends come to see Baby Lee! Do we blame them?
> 
> I chose to keep Roger and Dominque together because of their ages. Not that I don’t adore Sarina, but for the fics sake, Roger and Dominque never split.
> 
> Enjoy!

Gwilym’s not too certain about how two older men and two older women had gotten into his house, and he’s nonetheless confused as they all sit around the various furniture pieces in his living room. 

He’s just taken a hot shower after his son decided to spit up on him, and while he’d been expecting to find Ben puttering around downstairs as said baby slept peacefully in his bassinet, he surely hadn’t envisioned the other couples of the neighborhood to stop by. He can’t imagine how stupid and dumbfounded he looks with a wet hair going in several different ways and a towel still in his hands, but he gets a pretty good idea as Ben spots him and blushes immediately. The only thing Gwilym wants to do is melt into the ground or run back upstairs and stay there until the guests leave. 

“Gwil,” Ben says as he eyes him, “look who came by to see Wren.”

Ben has their son on his chest, one hand under the newborns butt for support and the other on his back to prevent him from flying backwards, and the blonde is smiling. Of course, he’s smiling, he’s probably just happy to have someone besides Gwilym to talk to after being stuck at home for a few weeks, even if he has to make conversation with a dentist, an astrophysicist, and their wives. 

Gwilym smiles back politely as all four heads of people smile, too, and he hopes his embarrassment can be played off as just being flushed from the hot shower. He doesn’t think either of the older women care too much about his appearance, they’re married to lovely men, but Gwilym still feels a deer caught in the headlights.

“I didn’t know anyone was coming by,” he says, a little awkwardly as he’s still half naked. He really wishes Ben would’ve told him before hand, he wouldn’t have came downstairs in only his joggers if he had known. 

“I didn’t either. But, Anita and Brian stopped by, so I figured why not invite Roger and Dominque, as well.”

The blonde is absolutely ecstatic to have people around him, especially the two most loving couples on the block, so Gwilym supposes he’ll let this one slide for now because he’s much too concerned with his own problem. He doesn’t move to fully enter the living room, only hovers as everyone’s attention turns back to the baby that’s snuggled up on its mother’s chest. Ben notices, and passes the newborn to Dominque to help his husband find a shirt. 

“Here,” Ben says quietly as he pulls a soft shirt from a basket of clean clothes that are sitting beside his armchair, “put this on.” 

Gwilym mutters a thanks to the blonde as Dominque gasps, “Look at those eyes! 

She smiles and laughs as Wren’s little chubby arms reach out as he stretches in her hold, blowing out a whiny breath, but he doesn’t make so much as a grumble as he settles back down. Eyes that are identical to Gwilym’s peer up at her before bouncing around the room, getting adjusted to the light. He hasn’t been awake too long, just since Ben took him from his bassinet minutes ago, and he seems to stir in Dominique’s arms, probably recognizing her as a stranger. 

“Oh, he’s beautiful.” 

Ben smiles triumphantly as Anita leaves Brian’s side to also get a look at the angel, and she, too, smiles brightly at him. Wren doesn’t seem to know what to do about the unfamiliar faces that surround him, he’s quiet and his face isn’t too happy, but he doesn’t stay silent for long. He whimpers a few times before his toothless mouth splits wide and he lets out a bloodcurdling scream. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Dominque says to the newborn as Gwilym steps in to help. “I didn’t mean to upset him.” 

“It’s okay,” Gwilym replies over his son’s screaming, “he’s just grumpy from his nap.”

The Welshman takes Wren from the older woman’s arms, and rests him on his chest, the newborns head on his shoulder, little fists grappling at his shirt. While the sound of him is nearly deafening to his father’s ears, Gwilym pats his back and whispers to him gently, and walks in a small circle around the living room as the occupants watch him. It doesn’t take much to get him to quiet down, a minute or two of Gwilym patting his back and whispering a certain little nickname until he’s reduced to silent tears and his thumb in sucked into his mouth.

“Awe,” Anita whispers, smiling, “you’re so good with him.”

Ben grins and crosses his arms, “Gwil’s been talking to him since we first found out about him. He’s used to hearing his daddy’s voice.”

Gwilym blushes at the blondes comment, and sits in the armchair that said man has abandoned before maneuvering Wren until the newborn is laying down in his arms. The baby continues to suck his thumb as he focuses on his scruffy father’s face, his free hand fisting the material of the Welshman’s shirt. Gwilym can’t help but gaze back at those deep eyes that are identical to his, despite knowing his son can’t even see that far from his own face, and he grins when the baby smiles around his thumb. 

He doesn’t realize how quiet the room had gone until both older couples stand to say their goodbyes, and Gwilym gets a pat on the shoulder from Brian and Roger, cheek kisses from Anita and Dominque while Ben gets hugs from all of them. Of course, he doesn’t mind being the one getting the lesser of the attention, he knows Ben needs it after being holed up in the house for a few weeks during his recovery. The smile and blush that’s on Ben’s face as he closes the front door behind the older people before returning back to the living room is enough to let him know that the blonde did, in fact, enjoy the attention. 

Ben stops in front of Gwilym, hands on the backside of his hips as he looks down at his husband and their son, a smile on his face and what seems to be love and adoration shining in his eyes. He glances between his husband and their beautiful baby boy, head cocked to the side as he takes them both in, and the only sound in the room is the baby’s soft breathing. It’s serene and calm, unlike how their lives have been since their little Wren has been brought into the world. But, it doesn’t last long, he’s beginning to get antsy under the gazes of his parents

“What’s wrong?”

Ben makes a face and leans down to better inspect the baby in Gwilym’s arms, “I don’t know.”

“Maybe he’s hungry,” the Welshmen says back just as the squirming newborn begins to cry. 

Gwilym’s offers Wren up and Ben takes him easily, takes a seat on the couch and gets situated before lifting on side of his shirt. The brunette moves to sit beside the blonde, and watches with such fascination in his eyes briar he’ll never get enough of this. It doesn’t take much encouragement before Wren is silenced as he latches onto a nipple, and begins to hungrily nurse. One of his little fists curl up and rests against Ben’s skin, eyes watching closely at Ben’s face, and Gwilym feels his heart swell. 

“I love you.” 

Ben smiles tenderly at him, “I love you.” 

Gwilym doesn’t doubt one single word.

**Author's Note:**

> I may add one more chapter to this part. Can you guess what it may be? And how do you feel about the newly introduced couples? Should I add Rami and Joe to this equation? 
> 
> Do we like Baby Lee’s name?
> 
> Do we want angst or do we want fluff? Maybe smut later on?
> 
> Let me know in the comments! I love hearing from you guys!
> 
> Comments are my fuel, so fill me up!


End file.
